mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Ichihara Suzune
__FORCETOC__ Ichihara Suzune (市原 鈴音) is a Year 3 student in First High School and the Accountant of the Student Council during the first five volumes of the light novel series. She bore the overall responsibility for the operation staff during the Nine Schools Competition and was the primary speaker of the representative group during the Thesis Competition. The Student Council President, Mayumi, refers to her as "Rin-chan". The light novel described Suzune as someone whose solemn face gave off a stern impression, but with her tall frame and willowy limbs, she would have done full justice to the description "beauty". Suzune is mature, perceptive, intelligent and a person who is good in analyses. There were several times where Tatsuya commended her for her talent in comprehending mechanics after seeing it only once. Suzune thought of herself as someone who isn't a talented speaker. While she excelled in debating, she generally refrained unless there is a pressing need. It is also mentioned that she is more verbose in Mayumi's company and that generally, she is a taciturn individual. Ichihana Family Suzune is a descendant of the Ichihana family, an Extra Family that had lost their number. In her parents' generation, discrimination and bigotry ran rampant in their youth and Suzune's father was tragically ostracized in the magical community. Hence they always hid the fact that the Ichihara Family was once the Extra "Ichihana" Family from her. Once she reached middle school, she learned the truth that her father hid from her as well as the reason for it. Like Tatsuya, Suzune's dream is for the Magicians' social standing to raise, freeing them of their fate as humanoid weapons whose powers are only used for military purposes. She aimed not to change their social standing through political pressure, but through economic necessity by turning magic into an irreplaceable aspect in the economy. She believes that the creation of Sustained Gravity Control-Type Magic Sequence Thermonuclear Fushion Reactors is the key step towards this goal, and that the thesis topic she prepared is precisely the first step for that purpose. Suzune is almost always shown as doing analyses (intellectual works) in the light novel, so it is very rare to see her actually showcasing her own talents in practical application of magics. Suzune's magic while using a CAD was described as nothing special; however, her skill at using magic without a CAD is superior to both Mayumi's and Katsuto's. ➨ Magic Name: Unknown :It is a magic unique to Suzune's family and can be activated without the aid of CAD. This magic can numb the target's muscles and nervous system, rendering the body unable to move. It is a magic that directly interferes with the human body and requires a certain amount of time to activate. :Because the very nature of this magic essentially a form of human experimentation, it was once forbidden so besides medical reasons, usage of this sort of magic is heavily restricted. :It is mentioned that this magic is one of the reasons why the Ichihana family had been stripped of their number. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:Extra Category:Magicians Category:Magic University Category:Japan